


Strength in Unity

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's strength and bond with Dorian will be tested at the Winter palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon Age, and :icondorianpavus: owns Herah.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N I wrote this with the help of the wonderful :icondorianpavus: and DarlingAmatus. It hasn't been betaed yet, but I will update this once it is. Also if you don’t like M/M or Cullrian please hit the back button.

“Cullen, you need to take a break, you’ve been going non-stop since the Inquisitor decided to go to the Expresses’ party. There is little more you can do until we arrive at the Winter Palace, and find out the situation.”

Dorain looked over the railing to see the Commander glaring at Josephine with his arms crossed.

“While I appreciate your concern, Ambassador, I can assure you that I feel fine. Now if you will excuse me, I have reports to read over.”

Nodding at her and turning to give an apologetic bow to Solas; who was standing nearby holding his paints, Cullen left through the door toward his office.

“Are you not going to go after him?”

Jumping a little in surprise, Dorian jerked his eyes away from where the Commander had once stood and found them locked with the platinum eyes of the Inquisitor. Clearing his throat, Dorian looked away and walked toward his chair, while looking back down at the book in his hand.

“My dear Inquisitor, why ever would I do that? I believe our darling Commander made his opinion perfectly clear, about how he would like to spend his time.”

“Dorian,” feeling the hand on his shoulder he reluctantly raised his eyes, and met the concerned ones of his friend. “Please, my friend. Cullen really has been working to hard lately and he doesn’t need to have one of his attacks right before we go to the palace. I happen to know that the chess board is free and that you’re the only one that would have a chance of talking him into a game.”

“Very well, my golden beauty, but if I do this you have to go and talk to Bull. The amount of moping he has done since you didn’t take him with you on the journey to that elven temple has managed to drive every one of us up a wall.”

“He’s been moping huh?” Herah asked, a mischievous smirk crossing her face. “Very well, Dorian, you go distract Cullen and I’ll go talk to Bull. I need to make sure he’s ready for the ball anyway.”

Sharing a smile, they both headed down the stairs before parting at Solas’ room, Herah heading for the tavern, while Dorian headed for the ramparts. 

*************************************  
Cullen placed the report he was reading onto his desk with a sigh, reached up to rub away the headache he could slowly feel forming. While he knew Josephine meant well, he needed to make sure their men were prepare for anything that might happen during the ball, there was no telling what the enemy could be planning. Hearing a knock on his door, Cullen sat up straighter and picked up his papers, clearing his throat.

“Josephine, I thought I said that I would be fine, you’ve no need to worry.” He called out, feeling slightly annoyed.

“I very much doubt that anything you said would keep our dear ambassador from worrying this close to the ball.” Dorian said, as he came through the door and walked up to the Commander’s desk. “In fact, I believe the Breach would reopen before she went a day without worrying about something.”

“Dorian,” Cullen said, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Is there something I can do for you?” 

“You can join me for a game of chess in the gardens; I believe you still own me a rematch.” Dorian offered, as he sat on the edge of Cullen’s desk.

“Josephine set you up to this didn’t she?” Cullen started as he looked back down at the papers on his desk. “Please tell her that while I am grateful for the thought I…” 

Allowing a frown to cross his face, Dorian reached out and placed one hand over the papers, he used the other to bring Cullen’s face back up to meet his own.

“She has nothing to do with my being here. If you must know, I came because I was…” Dropping his hand, away from Cullen’s face, Dorian pulled away and cleared his throat. “Well, the Inquisitor is worried and do you really think our golden beauty needs more stress placed on her shoulders?”

Placing his hand over the one Dorian still had on his papers; Cullen squeezed it and reached up to rub the back of his neck. 

“Well if it’s to save the Inquisitor from more stress, then I suppose I could play a few games. Shall we head to the garden?” Cullen asked.

Dorian gave Cullen a glare before giving a huff, as he turned away and headed for the door. Cullen caught the slight upturn of the mage’s lips realizing that Dorian was all ready going through the door, Cullen quickly got up to follow him. 

************************************************  
Florianne slowly walked toward the ballroom. Her spies had informed her that her brother’s group had arrived and she wished to be in position before he entered the main ballroom.

“Lady Florianne, I hope you have everything ready for tonight. The Master does not want there to be any slip-ups to his plans.” 

Turning toward the masked man next to her, she curtsied and graced the figure with a smile. 

“My Lord Samson, I can assure you that everything is in place for tonight. Come, will you not accompany me to the ball room?” Florianne asked.

Nodding, Samson held out his arm and once Florianne placed hers through it, began to slowly walk through the crowd.

“All of my agents are in place, and all evidence has been placed for discovery after our dear, dear Empresses’ tragic death. Once my brother is convicted of her death, I will take the throne and Orlais will be Corypheus’.” Florianne said, making sure to nod and smile at those they passed.

“What about the elves? I’ve noticed that they have been nosing around where they should not be.” 

“They are slowly being taken care of as we speak.” She suddenly noticed that the nobles seemed to be far more excited then normal. “I wonder what has everyone so excited. Please excuse me Lord Samson, I must return to the Empresses’ side. Please stay and enjoy the show later.” 

Nodding, Samson made a show of bowing to Florianne, before he went and found a shadowed corner to watch the arrival of Gaspard. He was only a little surprised to hear the Inquisitor’s name announced after the Duke’s, but what truly caught his undivided attention and had him approaching the railing for a better look, was the name of Commander Cullen.

Samson felt his breath catch at the first close up view he had had of his former lover in nearly three years. He still looked as handsome as Samson remembered, but he frowned when he noticed several signs of lyrium withdraw. Was Cullen truly not taking it? Well he would have to change Cullen’s mind about that, maybe the song of the red lyrium would help the conversation along.

***************************************  
Cullen sighed as he turned down another request to dance. He looked around the ballroom and wished that one of his companions (especially Dorian) were nearby to talk to, but everyone had spread out to try and catch the assassin before they could get to the Empress.

Hearing a song, just slightly out of tune with the ball music, he turned and briefly glared at the masked man beside him, before swinging back around to search the room. The man had been humming on and off since coming to stand there and it was becoming very annoying. Reaching up to rub at his growing headache, he was surprised to find that he had started to sweat. 

“Not now.” Cullen whispered, when a fine tremor began to take over his hand.

Making sure that neither Josephine nor Leliana had noticed, he placed it behind his back, and tried to act normally. Why tonight of all nights did one of his attacks have to start? He couldn’t allow the others to know, they needed to have their full attention on the mission.

“Excuse me, Messier, are you feeling all right?”

Cullen barely suppressed a groan as the humming got louder and his headache intensified.

“I’m fine!” he snapped, before taking a deep breath and giving the man an apologetic look. “Forgive me for snapping, it is a headache, nothing for anyone to worry about.”

He almost didn’t see the man nod as another wave of pain ripped through Cullen’s head.

“Perhaps a bit of fresh air in one of the quieter gardens would help.”

Looking over at the man, Cullen paused before nodding and motioning for the man to lead the way. As they walked out the doors Cullen could only hope that the quiet would help his problem before the others noticed he was gone and started to worry.

By the time they reached the secluded garden, Cullen’s tremors had become more noticeable and his head felt like it was splitting in two. Sinking wearily down onto a stone bench, he let his head fall into his hands, while letting out the pained groan that had been building since before he had left the ballroom.

“Hello there, pet. I must say that you’re not looking so good.” A male voice said in a very acerbic tone.

Snapping his head up, Cullen was ready to tell the man off, only to have surprise stop his words and freeze his breath.

“Rals.” Cullen gasped in disbelief upon seeing Samson standing before him. “You’re the assassin?!”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not the one that will kill the Empress. I am glad you still remember me though, my pet.” 

Feeling his nerves fry at the tone and name being used, he jumped to his feet just managing to keep himself from swaying. 

“The man I remember is not the one standing before me. He would never have helped a monster try to destroy our world! He would never have turned our fellow Templers into soulless husks! He would not…not…”

Cullen found himself trailing off as singing invaded his mind, causing his headache to reach a new level of pain. 

“Why do you torture yourself like this, Cullen? All you need is a little lyrium and the pain would stop. Don’t you remember how good the power felt? The energy? The control?” 

“What I remember is being controlled by the lyrium! I’m free of it now; I don’t need or want it! I’m stronger then that and I promised never to use it again.” Cullen growled as he used the low wall behind him to stay standing. “Nothing you can say will ever convince me otherwise.”

“Oh Cullen, my pet, you don’t have to live with the pain.” Samson said softly coming up to cup the Commander’s cheek. “The red lyrium’s song will make everything so much clearer for you.”

“Never!” Cullen shouted, smacking Samson’s hand away and putting as much distance possible between them. “I will never betray the Inquisitor or the members of the Inquisition!”

Standing where Cullen left him, Samson merely smiled before taking a box out of his bag. Looking is over, Samson unlocked the latch than presented its contents toward Cullen. His smile grew larger as he watched Cullen’s eyes widen and his throat jump as the Commander swallowed thickly.

In the box Cullen could see the equipment that a Templar would use; along side it was a vile of red lyrium. The song of which had grown loud enough in his mind to nearly drown out Samson’s next words.

“Remember what we use to have, pet. The trust, the closeness, everything that was taken away when the Chantry and Templers betrayed me, turned you against me! We can have that again. You could be free of the pain and stand by my side as our Master flattens this injustice world. All you have to do is reach out and take what I am offering you.” 

“No.” Cullen moaned turning away and covering his ears, but it did nothing to stop the sweet, slightly off music from slowly digging its way deeper into his mind.

“I do not…not need it. I…I promised…I…” Yet he hungered for it, was drawn to it with every fiber of his being. Maybe just a little taste…

No! He had to stay strong, had to resist, but even as he told himself that, Cullen could slowly feel his will power wearing down.

****************************************  
Cole was leaning over the railing in the library, watching as the sea of silk swirled in a blur of color that could be described as opulent, beautiful even, if it weren’t for the heavy stench of decay that lay beneath the masks of the nobles. His hands held tight on the railing, wishing again for the reassuring weight of his hat upon his head. It was easier to block out some of the darker emotions that bled through into his thoughts.

Suddenly Cole gasped and sank onto the railing as a particularly strong set of emotions assailed him. It was too much to quickly. He wasn’t ready for the onslaught. With great effort he managed to push himself up on shaky legs and exited the library. He needed air. He bumped into nobles as he walked and with each brush the anxiety only grew worse. Something was wrong with one of his friends and he couldn’t pinpoint what or who.

He managed to make it out onto one of the balconies when he stumbled into yet another quest, only this time the hands held firmly, reassuringly. He knew this touch.

“Cole!”

He looked up with eyes that couldn’t focus, but he would know that mustache whether it was upside down or askew. Dorian and he had their differences; Dorian’s mask was one that was held in place by the strongest of fears and he wasn’t exactly excited that Cole was able to see the true shard of him that no one else could see, but the concern in the other’s soft eyes was enough to level him.

He grabbed Dorian’s hands in a death like grip as he was finally able to shut out the unwanted emotions and focus on the ones that had drove him to the point of distress.

“There is a war raging inside, so much pain, desperation, begging, pleading. To proud to ask for help but he is loosing, he will fall into the sea of red, red like the color of roses in the spring.”

Dorian was asking for clarification but he was speaking what he understood.

“Red is the sirens song, red is the color of love and of anger. He is angry at his love for the red. The Lion is stalking its prey. It’s seeing red.”

“What…no who are you talking about?” Dorian asked with an exasperated sigh. There were days that he really wished Cole would give straight answers, not riddles.

“What red? There are a lot of red things here. Also what does a li…on…”

An image came to him of a man in armor standing before the gates of Haven wearing a helmet shaped like a lion.

“Cullen.” Dorian breathed, terror forming a knot in his stomach. “Cole, find him, quickly!”

The boy let go of his hands and began to run back inside. Dorian followed him, internally cursing the many nobles they had to waive around, silently urging Cole to go faster. Soon Cole turns out an open doorway and onto another balcony.

“There!” Cole said pointing down below them.

“Cullen,” Dorian felt both relief and fear rush through him at the sight of the shaking figure standing beneath them. Then looking around the rest of the garden, Dorian was aware of a growing rage over taking the fear, as he growled out one word. “Samson.”

Reaching out Dorian caught the back of Cole’s jacket just before he could jump over the railing into the garden. Swinging around Cole gave him a betrayed look.

“I have to help him!” 

“We will, Cole, but the best way for you to help right now is to find the Inquisitor, The Iron Bull shouldn’t be to far from her, and bring them back here. You will be able to find them a lot faster then I could. I’m going to go down and delay them as long as I can, so you have to hurry. Can you do that?” 

Once Cole had nodded and run off, Dorian turned to find a way down to the garden.

***************************************  
The singing. It’s all that Cullen could hear, it filled his mind and left no room for any other thought. The only thing that his eyes could see was the vile of red lyrium that could stop this pain, this hunger from consuming him. Just as his hand reached for the case, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand around his wrist pulling it against his chest.

“Stop, Amatus! You’re stronger then this!” A voice shouted breaking through the cloud that had been covering his mind. Cullen pulled in a shaky breath as the hand not being held, reached down and latched on to the arm around his waist. He knew that voice.

“Dorian.” Cullen managed to rasp out breaking his eyes away from the sight of the lyrium to stare at the mage’s profile. 

“I am here, Cullen. You’re not alone in this anymore.” Dorian told him softly while he continued to drag the Commander away from Samson. Reaching the back of the garden, Dorian helped the shaking man sit down on a bench before gently letting him go and walking around to stand protectively in front of him. 

Looking past the furious mage, Cullen could see the black look on Samson’s face as he snapped the case shut and let it hang by his side. Cullen breathed a little easier as that simple barrier dulled the lyrium song just enough for him to form small thoughts again. Moving his eyes to Dorian’s back, he reached out and weakly grabbed his jacket. 

“So you’re the mage that helped the Inquisitor ruin the Master’s plans for the rebel mages. He would really like to meet you and express his displeasure for those actions.” Samson sneered, motioning to the shadows and calling red templars out into the open. “I will also not allow you to take my pet from me. We had almost reconnected before you interrupted.” 

“The Commander is no ones pet! Also tell your master I must decline his invitation, I could never be seen in the same room with someone with such barbaric taste in fashion. It might be contagious.” Dorian said throwing a fireball at the approaching soldiers. Only to cry out and fall to one knee as several smites hit him at once. 

“Poor, stupid little mage.” Samson said smirking. “Capture them both and bring them with us.”

Dorian looked up and seeing the group of templars running toward them, reached desperately for the fade, even as he felt Cullen tighten his hold and heard him weakly call his name. 

“Your eyes!” They heard a voice yell, and Dorian threw his arm over his eyes just as a wall of lightening came down toward the templars. Peeking over his arm, Dorian saw one man still coming at them, only to see another appear in a cloud of smoke and thrust a dagger into the templar’s chest.

“I won’t let you hurt them!” Cole shouted running his other dagger across the man’s throat and kicking the body away from the three of them. 

“Don’t hog all the fun.” Bull shouted charging into the middle of another stunned group of templars.

“Dorian!” 

“Ahh, my golden beauty, you truly have the best timing.” Dorian said smiling weakly as the qunari mage ran up to them. Once she joined them Cole ran toward Bull to help him, while Herah held out a lyrium vile to Dorian. Dorian quickly downed the contents and breathed deeply as he felt his energy completely return. Taking her hand Dorian pulled himself to his feet and turned to his attention back to the battle field, only to see Cole and Bull finishing off the last of the templars. 

“Looks like Samson got away.” Herah said annoyance coloring her tone. 

“Yes, it looks like the man couldn’t take being out classed. Wouldn’t you agree, Commander?” Dorian said as he and Herah turned toward the Cullen, only for both of them to jump forward with cries as he began to fall off the bench.

“Cullen!”  
**********************************  
Cullen gave a low moan as he returned to conciseness. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Dorian right above him, breathing ice onto his hands before looking down at him, only then did he realize that his head was lying in Dorian’s lap. 

“Welcome back to the waking world, Commander. How are you feeling?” Dorian asked placing his chilled hands on Cullen temple and starting to rub lightly. Humming in pleasure Cullen let his eyes fall shut, only to blink them open again when a laugh came from his side. Turning his head slightly, he began to blush to see the Inquisitor sitting there, smiling at them.

“I do believe that he is enjoying himself.” Herah said which earned a laugh from Bull who was standing guard with Cole.

“Inquisitor! I am so sorry that I’ve cause this trouble.” Cullen said in a panic trying to sit up, only to be pulled back down when Dorian wouldn’t remove his hands. He stopped trying to fight the mage when Herah placed her hand on his shoulder gently and gave him a soft smile.

“I’m just glad that you’re all right, Cullen. Now, how are you truly feeling?”

“Much better. I no longer hear any singing, my shaking has gone and hmmm…” Cullen hummed in pleasure as Dorian began to message his scalp. “That is doing wonders for my headache. How long was I out?” 

“Only a few minutes. Cullen, I need to get back to the nobles, I want you to stay here and rest while we…”

“No! I…Forgive me, Inquisitor, but I need to see this through to the end. Samson claimed that he was here to watch the assassin succeed; I need to be there to help stop that from happening.” 

Cullen watched a conflicted look cross Herah’s face, before she sighed and finally nodded, which caused Dorian to let out a disapproving sound. Focusing on him, Cullen could see the deep frown aimed at him. 

“When you fall over in a faint later, because you over stressed yourself, don’t come crying to me.” Dorian said angrily as he began to pull his hands away. Quickly Cullen reached up and capturing one of his hands pressed Dorian’s knuckles to his face.

“Thank you for coming for me, Dorian. If you hadn’t shown up when you did…”

“Yes, well, then I suggest you thank Cole for his timely appearance. Come, Commander, we should not make our golden beauty late. It’s bad form with these noble types.” Dorian said helping the Commander to his feet. 

****************************************  
Several hours later, Cullen sighed tiredly. Leaning against the railing of the balcony, he smiled gently while he watched Herah and Bull dance to the music on the next balcony over. Settling back against the wall behind him, Cullen felt himself relax for the first time that night. They had done it! The Empress had been saved and from what the Inquisitor had told him, she and Briala would be ruling the Empire together. There was only one more thing that could make this night complete.

“There you are, I was wondering where you had disappeared too. How are you feeling?” 

Cullen smiled as he turned his head to regard Dorian, before reaching out to cup the side of Dorian’s face.

“Tired, relieved, and so very glad to see you unharmed after the events of the night.” Cullen whispers while he rubbed his thumb over Dorian’s cheek. 

Dorian’s eyes widen in surprise, before he gave a chuckle and slowly pulled away to look out at the view.

“I do believe, my dear Commander, that you are still a little addled by your attack from earlier.” Dorian commented watching Cullen from the corner of his eye.

“Am I really?” Cullen asked weariness creeping into his tone, his eyes closing and his hand coming to rest back on the railing. “Maybe you are right.”

Frowning at Cullen’s tone, Dorian sighed and placing his arms around the other man, covered Cullen’s hand before resting his head against the other man’s shoulder. 

“Well, I suppose since you’re such rubbish at looking after yourself, I will just have to do it for you.” 

Cullen gave a near silent chuckle and smiled.


End file.
